Children of Time
by The Dust Sisters
Summary: She's been looking for her brother for years, since they were all children. A mysterious stranger leaves her a picture book and an orb. Mean while the world is thrown into chaos as evil from a time forgotten returns to take over and destroy the world. Will she ever find her brothers? Will she ever understand the meaning of the mysterious orb? First and only crossover, be kind!


Children of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. I own my characters, but I don't own the the animes, the characters, or their story lines. This is my only cross-over, please be kind!

A girl looking for her missing brothers gets mysterious presents from a stranger in the shadows. Meanwhile evil is everpresent and trying to cause trouble. Will she ever find her brothers as the world seems to be swallowed by chaos and trouble? Or with a few new friends she'll reunite her family and save the world?

Chapter 1

She walked up the steps to the shrine as she checked her phone. She had received a text from her friend to visit, with possible news on her brothers. She shifted her laptop bag, having escaped early from work to meet with her friend, she didn't stop at home to drop it off. She walked up to the back shrine and walked in, grabbing one of the lit incense and prayed before one of the shrines.

"Excuse me," she said to one of the maidens that was checking on some candles.

"Yes?" she said surprised.

"Have you seen Ume? She text me earlier saying she'd be here this afternoon," she said as the girl looked at her confused and thought.

"Ume isn't supposed to be here today," she said as she waved her back, "let me check. What's your name, if she's here I'll let her know."

"Aki," she replied softly. The girl went back to where Aki knew the priestesses and shrine maidens changed and prepared for their time among the visitors who come to pray. The girl came out and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Aki, she's not here today. But there was this on her changing table," she said handing her a book wrapped in brown paper with her name delicately written on it, it was obviously Ume's handwriting.

"It's alright, thank you so much for giving this to me, she must have stopped by and forgot it." Aki said as she bowed and left the shrine, checking her phone again. She text Ume to see where she was and why she wasn't at the shrine like she said she would be before going off to the closest coffee shop for some coffee and to look at what was given to her.

She sat down after getting her drink, set up her laptop to check her work email, and started pulling apart the brown paper. Aki was surprised to find a photo book inside, full of pictures of her brothers. How did Ume get this? She didn't understand where it came from, she's been looking for her older brothers for years, longer than she'd ever tell anyone, and it was like they fell off the face of the planet. She felt her phone go off as she turned the pages, looking at the photos eagerly to see if she recognized where they were.

"Ya?" she answered the phone as she looked.

"Where are you? I never text you I was at the shrine today," she heard panicked over the phone.

"I'm at the coffee shop two blocks east of the shrine," she answered calmly, though she wanted to ask a million questions about the book. "I got the present you forgot there for me."

"Present? Aki, you're not making any sense," Ume said confused. "I'll be there in ten minutes, don't move." They hung up, Aki shrugging at her friend acting so weird, and sighed as she turned the page to see more scenes of her brothers' lives but not recognizing where they were. Maybe they were in another country, like the United States? That's why she didn't recognize where they were in Japan. Or maybe Britain? She continued to look, noticing two other men in the pictures, making her wonder who they were to her brothers.

"Alright, what present did I leave for you?" Ume demanded as she walked up. Aki almost wanted to hug the book away from her friend, it was the first piece of news on her brothers in so long it was scary.

"A photo book," Aki answered softly. "Where did you get a photo book full of pictures of my brothers?" Ume looked at the book and shook her head in confusion.

"I didn't...I never saw this book before," Ume said as she sat down with her friend. Aki sighed and looked at her annoyed before pulling out the brown paper. There on the paper was her name in her friend's handwritting. "I didn't write that, I swear Aki, I don't know where this all came from and it's freaky." Aki sighed and sipped her drink as she thought, she figured there was something weird with her brothers' disappearances but she didn't think it'd lead to this.

"Someone knew where you go some afternoons," Aki said softly as she looked at her friend, "and somehow sent me a text from your number, to tell me to meet you there, where they left this for me to receive." Ume nodded as she listened, Aki was great at solving mysteries, if anyone can figure it out it was her. "Why? Who else knows I'm looking for them?"

"Who knows you're looking for them and where to find them?" Ume asked her as she looked at the photos. "Who are the guys with them?" Aki shrugged.

"I haven't seen my brothers since we were children, I'm not going to know who is in their lives and how," Aki answered as she looked at the photos. "I don't even recognized the foliage for in Japan, I was wondering if maybe they're like in the United States or in Britain." Ume nodded as she listened.

"Possibly, though I don't recognize the foliage for the US either," Ume said as she looked. Aki was envious of her friend for going and traveling the United States by herself one summer. "Maybe one of them sent the book to the shrine and people thought I had it for you?"

"No, it would be a different situation to give it to me," Aki said as she thought. "Someone intentionally put it at your station for me to receive it." Ume nodded as Aki closed the book carefully and slid it into her laptop back before going into her email to see if anything important came in after she left and on her way to the shrine.

"Still working?" Ume asked as she stole a sip of her friend's coffee. Aki shook her head as she read something and deleted something else. "So, why are you checking your email?"

"Because, my email is important and I had something that still hasn't come in on its way," Aki answered before yawning a little. "So, off today?"

"Yes, no shrine maidening for me today," Ume answered with a smirk. "Wanna go to the book store and find puzzles?" Aki chuckled and nodded as she closed up her laptop and slid it in next to her photo book. She picked up her drink as they started to walk towards the book store. "Think they have any new manga?"

"You and your manga..." Aki admonished, "You're going to turn into a manga if you don't slow down reading that smut." Ume chuckled and shook her head.

"It's not smut, there's no porn in it...yet," Ume said in her defense. Aki sighed and nodded. "Besides, I said more for the word games. I could use a new word search, I don't know about you." They walked to the bookstore and wandered around for a bit.

"Find anything?" Aki asked her friend as she wandered over to her after inspecting the word game books.

"No, they don't have the next book," Ume grumbled. Aki shrugged and nodded.

"Lets head to my place, we'll drop off the laptop, I'll get changed, and we'll go out to dinner," Aki suggested tiredly. Ume nodded in agreement and they left the bookstore.

The girls arrived at Aki's apartment to find a small package waiting at her door in the same brown paper that the picture book was in. Aki picked it up and saw her name on it as Ume looked around to see if the sender was still around. They walked into the apartment and Aki put it on the counter before going to put her laptop away and getting changed.

"What do you think it is?" Ume asked as Aki came out of her room changed. Aki shrugged as she picked it up.

"I don't know, it's as much a surprise to me as it is anyone else," Aki answered. "I'm curious who's sending me all this without me knowing who it is. Like I don't know how long this has been sitting outside my door, I hope it wasn't all day, but I guess it wasn't noticable to my neighbors." Ume shrugged and nodded as she watched her friend unwrap it to reveal a small black box.

"Think it's jewelry?" Ume asked surprised. Aki opened the box to reveal a black orb with silver sparkles in it. "An orb?"

"I don't get it," Aki said confused as she took it out of the box. It was perfectly smooth, no lines or marks showing how it was made, and as cold as ice. "It's just an orb, but if the person who left me the picture book left me this, it must have something to do with my brothers."

"Pictures of your brothers and an orb of some kind, I dunno what the connection is," Ume said as Aki sighed and shrugged. She put the orb in her pocket, figuring it for a neat little trinket and feeling like that was the best thing to to do with it. "Lets go do dinner, we can figure it all out afterwards."

"Yeah, thank heavens I'm off tomorrow, maybe I'll find out who left this stuff for me," Aki said as she grabbed her purse and they walked out the door. She locked up and they headed towards a near by diner. What they didn't notice was an older man standing not too far from the door, pulling his hat a little further over his eyes to avoid being noticed. He walked in the opposite direction, his staff ringing as he vanished into the crowd.


End file.
